¿quien es el mr Thorner?
by aidenwell
Summary: Aiden Mathis sufría pérdida parcial de memoria tras un accidente de coche y se sentía un poco confuso... pues tenía una esposa con quien no recordaba haberse casado.Y todo empeoro al llegar juntos a visitar a los Greyson, No recordaba por qué se había casado con ella... pero no le importaba... y la defendería de quien fuera
1. Chapter 1

Sorpresas

¿Lo habría encontrado? ¿Habría Amanda encontrado el hombre que la hiciera feliz? ¿Lo habría olvidado? todas estas preguntas revoloteaban en la mente de Aiden Mathis, quien manejaba su auto rumbo a su casa, luego de una larga jornada. Debía admitir que le encantaba hacer el trabajo duro de Takeda, encargarse de desplazar a su competencia de manera ''Diplomática'', una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al pensar en esa palabra. No se quejaba, era bien pagado por sí mismo y el mismísimo Takeda le había heredado una porción de su fortuna, la cual por supuesto él había agrandado. Tuvo apenas un segundo para reaccionar cuando una niña irrumpió en la calzada siguiendo a un perro. Frenó en seco y dio un volantazo para no atropellara.

El Ferrari se estrelló contra un muro, pero no le hubiera sucedido nada si otro coche no lo hubiera golpeado. Cuando la segunda colisión se produjo, Aiden sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y se des mayó.

Alguien había llamado a Takeda, informándole lo ocurrido.

Con los ojos cerrados y su concentración fuera de lugar Emily se alzo del suelo empezando a desesperarse por la tardanza de su maestro. Las puertas corredizas se corrieron y su maestro irrumpió en la sala.

El la estudio por un momento y alzo la ceja ante una idea.

-¿Qué pasa?-pidió ella sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante, la tensión empezaba a crecer y eso la irritaba por de mas.

- quiero que te sientes-ordeno el asiático con autoridad y serenidad al mismo tiempo. Ella obedeció con cautela, sentándose frente a él. Como un alumno ante un maestro a punto de empezar una charla de interés.

-Aiden Mathis ha tenido un accidente de coche hace unas horas- soltó de golpe el hombre, un nudo se formo en la garganta de Emily

-¿Ha muerto? -consiguió preguntar.

-Tiene una lesión cerebral, Está vivo y mañana podrás estar junto a él.

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron como platos de la impresión, estar con Aiden Mathis era lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos. Podía percibir la presión que crecía en su pecho.

-No me interesa- replico ella apenas pudo ordenar sus prioridades, una mueca se escapo de su maestro.

-Nada de peros- Takeda se alzo del suelo seguido por ella-. No quiero que el orgullo te impida correr a su lado. Además no es una sugerencia, es una orden, debes cuidar de Aiden, muchas personas lo quieren muerto y tu misión será velar por el y por sus intereses hasta que él se recupere.

Emily se sentía frustrada, no podía perder su tiempo con él, no después de haberle entregado su corazón y el solo lo había hecho pedazos

-¿Qué hay de mi venganza? ¿Tengo que dejarlo todo por él?- Emily necesitaba una razón muy fuerte para aplazar sus planes solo por él.

-Tal vez Aiden te sirva de pared contra los Greyson, no dudes de sus capacidades-comento Takeda y al ver que ella replicaría hizo un gesto indicándole que había acabado la conversación entre ambos.

-¿Qué tal está Aiden Doctor?- pregunto Emily retorciéndose los dedos

-Físicamente, sólo tiene un enorme dolor de ca beza y unos cuantos moratones -sonrió el mé dico-. Sin embargo, su memoria ha sufrido daños.

-¿Su memoria?

-se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente varias horas. Des pués de un golpe así, lo normal es sentirse deso rientado durante un tiempo, pero por desgracia en su caso parece que va a ser más largo de lo normal.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Emily con la boca seca.

-Le hemos hecho unas cuantas pruebas y todas arrojan el mismo resultado: Aiden confunde las fechas.

-¿Las fechas?

-Ha olvidado los últimos 7 años de su vida -le informó el médico-. Está perfectamente resta blecido y recuerda todo lo demás sin ningún problema, pero esos últimos 7 años están borra dos.

-¿Está usted seguro? –pregunto casi perpleja

-Sí, ni siquiera se acuerda del accidente.

-¿Cómo le ha podido pasar una cosa así?

-No es raro perder la memoria después de un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. A veces, ni siquiera es necesario un golpe, basta con un trauma emocional o un estrés prolongado para que se produzca un episodio de amnesia, En cualquier caso, irá recuperando la memo ria poco a poco.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-se mostró muy sorprendido.

-Es una suerte para nosotros que haya venido usted porque le va a ser de gran ayuda -dijo el mé dico-no teníamos idea que el señor Mathis estaba casado

Emily abrió los ojos de par en par al oírlo decir que era esposa de Aiden, la sola idea la sacudió emocionalmente

-Aiden y yo hemos estado... distanciados -de claró

-Le agradezco su sinceridad y le aseguro que esto no saldrá de aquí, pero me gustaría pedirle que no le contara usted al paciente nada que lo pudiera preocupar -le rogó el médico-. Aunque él no quiere admitirlo, todavía está en observación y no quere mos que nada impida su completa recuperación.

Emily asintió y mil ideas se cruzaron por su mente y solo sabía que no le gustaban este tipo de sorpresas..


	2. esposa

Esposa

ESTOY casado, pensó Aiden. No era de extrañar que su memoria hubiera elegido olvidar lo peor que le podía pasar a un hombre aparte de estar enfermo.

Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres y había tenido incontables compañeras de cama, pero jamás había creído en el amor, así que tenía la esperanza de que su matrimonio no tuviera nada que ver con ello.

-¿Te importa que entre?- su acento era muy peculiar, suave, pausado. Se había casado con una extranjera, que preguntaba cosas tontas, pensó con mal humor.

Aiden apretó los labios con impaciencia y accedió.

-deberías estar descansando- recrimino Emily conteniendo su rabia y sus emociones encontradas.

El se giro hacia ella, con sus ojos inexpresivos, desde su altura siempre intimidaba a las mujeres y hombres, pero ella se conservaba serena, o al menos a él le parecía de ese modo. La estudio por un momento, su cabello rubio no escandalizaba la vista, en cambio sus ojos marrones lo aturdieron. Un leve mareo lo invadió al instante. se volvió a girar hacia la ventana, Una mujer que no hacía ni un minuto que acababa de llegar y ya lo había puesto de los nervios.

-me dijeron que preguntaste por mi- menciono Emily tras un agonizante silencio, no sabía cómo actuar frente a él, aunque no tuviese idea de quién era ella, estaba conmocionada de verlo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo he preguntado por ti? -contestó Aiden con incredulidad-. ¿Cómo iba a preguntar por ti si ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti?

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emily, le resultaba muy familiar su terquedad, y orgullo.

-¿qué haces fuera de la cama? – replico sin darle tregua alguna, sabía que si bajaba la guardia el aria de ella lo que quisiera, y no estaba dispuesta a darle ese poder nuevamente. No había olvidado lo increíblemente guapo y lo sorprendentemente sexy que era aquel hombre, y sabia que debía mantener la distancia.

-detesto las preguntas estúpidas- se limito a responder al momento de girarse hacia ella.

Aquella mujer era mucho más bajita que él y no debía de tener más de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Unos labios carnosos de color cereza que hubieran tentado a un santo.

-Deberías estar en la cama- afirmó Emily con seriedad y poca paciencia

-¿Sueles decirme siempre lo que tengo que hacer?- el se movió hacia ella esperando que retrocediera pero ella no cedió terreno y lo miro fijamente a los ojos esperando.

-¿Tú qué crees? – una mueca se colgó en sus labios y Aiden se estremeció al acto.

-Una mujer que pretendiera decirme lo que tengo que hacer sería una idiota -murmuró-. Y no creo que tú seas de ésas

No, pero tampoco me dejo manipular fácilmente -contestó Emily con la cabeza muy alta

-Ya no necesito a los médicos -le aseguró Roel-. Lo siento mucho si has estado preocupada, pero me vuelvo al trabajo- sentencio sin importancia

-no no lo harás, y yo me encargare de eso- Emily se movió hacia el frente desafiándolo

-nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer o no- aclaro el

-soy tu esposa, y me tiene sin cuidado lo que los demás te digan o dejen de decir-declaro ella haciéndolo enfurecer, mirándolo con actitud desafiante y se dio cuenta de que Aiden se llevaba la mano a la frente y de que le temblaban los labios.-Siéntate -le dijo acercándose a él y llevándolo hacia la butaca que tenía detrás.

-No necesito...-

¡Cállate y siéntate! -le ordenó Emily observándolo mientras se sentaba.

Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza -protestó él

Tomó aire y lo miró

Seguía siendo tan guapo, elegante y masculino como hacía años.

-tu ganas- murmuro el recobrando sus fuerzas -¿Me vas a cuidar?-

Nadie lo había cuidado en su vida, ni a él ni a su hermana, una punzada de dolor lo invadió al recordar a su hermana.

-Para eso he venido..- ella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, lo miraba preocupada, algo le pasaba, lo sabia pero despejo su mente

Aiden le acarició el labio inferior haciendo que la temperatura corporal le subiera por las nubes.-Estás temblando -murmuró Aiden con voz ronca acercándose a ella-. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, esta situación resulta de lo más estimulante.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Emily sorprendida.-Una esposa a la que no recuerdo -contestó Aiden- Una mujer con la que he tenido que compartir mil momentos íntimos, pero que en estos momentos resulta una perfecta desconocida. Es una situación erótica de lo más estimulante,

_cara mía._

¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?


	3. viaje de descanso?

¿Viaje de descanso?

Cuando el chofer le abrió la puerta, Emily miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Aiden vivía en una inmisión rodeada de altos muros en cuyo vestíbulo había estatuas antiguas, muebles preciosos y suelos de mármol.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Aiden en ese momento. Ella lo miro con curiosidad, sabía que algo lo había sorprendido

-Vamos arriba -lo urgió

Ahora estoy contigo... me acabo de acordar de una cosa -le dijo Emily quien con disimulo fue al encuentro con el servicio

-disculpen, Hola, debe de estar usted preguntándose quién soy -le dijo en voz baja

- es usted una amiga del señor Mathis-

-Bueno... lo cierto es que soy su esposa –

Yo soy Humberto, señora -contestó el mayordomo visiblemente sorprendido

Por favor, Humberto, no quiero que mi marido reciba llamadas de ningún tipo, ni profesionales ni personales.

Humberto la miró con incredulidad.-Haga lo que le digo -le ordenó

Acto seguido, volvió junto a Aiden, que la tomó en brazos y la besó en la boca.- ¿Aiden? -exclamó Emily sorprendida-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Aiden se rió de manera sensual y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

-No quiero más interrupciones –contestó

-bájame... se supone que debes descansar-

Aiden la dejo en la enorme cama

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, pero contigo,

_cara- _

-así no descansaras- dijo poniéndose de pie

-sé que no soy una persona tranquila y que, cuando no estoy trabajando, necesito hacer algo.

-Pero no esto- dijo Emily al verlo desabrocharse los primeros

Botones de la camisa

-Crees que te quieres acostar conmigo, pero en realidad no es así, de verdad. Murmuro nerviosa

-No me puedo creer que me haya casado con una mujer que le da tanta importancia al sexo -se burló Aiden

-Me preocupo por ti, por eso te lo digo –insistió—. Ahora mismo, esto no te viene bien.

Deja que sea yo el que decida eso –sonrió Aiden

De repente, su sonrisa se tornó una mueca de dolor.-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Emily

Aiden se tambaleo y casi cae al suelo, se inclino y termino por sentarse en el piso, mirándola intensamente.

-¡Collen!... ella, esta..- Emily entendió y se sentó a su lado sin mirarlo

_-¡corre Aiden! apresúrate- gritaba la niña de cabello castaño, mientras él se aferraba a un arbusto para subir la colina_

_-espera Collen, hay que ir por el otro lado- susurro el niño restregándose las manos en la ropa mientras la niña se movía hacia el_

_-estas sangrando, déjame ver- pidió Collen preocupada_

_-no es nada, Collen hay que irnos… rápido-_

_-no Aiden, dame tu mano…que me des tu mano…_

Aiden sacudió el recuerdo y se encontró con la mirada de Emily, se detuvo en sus ojos y en su propio reflejo en ellos.

Uno de sus mayores temores era la incertidumbre, la curiosidad, sin poder saber, adivinar, era lo peor que podría pasarle y estar cerca del la colocaba precisamente en esa situación. Takeda pudo haberle ensenado a esperar y no apresurarse pero al ver a Aiden tan expuesto, la dejo llena de emociones encontradas.

La besa antes de que se eche hacia atrás, la besa con suavidad y entierra sus manos en su cabello aumentando la intensidad, ella le pasa las manos por el cuello pero termina en su cabello. Ella suspiró con deleite

Él suavemente le mordió el labio inferior, el tiro de su chaqueta y se centro en su blusa, a ella solo le importaba tenerlo más cerca.

-tienes idea de lo mucho que me excita- susurro Aiden en su cuello

Emily sonrió satisfecha –oh, puedo hacer algo más que excitarte

-¿Quisieras mostrarme, Sr. Mathis?

-¿alguna idea?-

-toda la noche- ella sonrió y un escalofrió la recorrió ante el toque de Aiden

-aun es de dia-

-por eso digo-Ella deslizó su pierna alrededor de su cintura y se sumieron en un intenso beso. No oyeron que la puerta se abría.

-Aiden, me entere de tu accidente…- Aiden se levanto y coloco a Emily tras el.

-¿Quién diablos…?- Aiden busco la mirada de Emily quien se pasmo al ver al hombre frente a ellos, era Shio, discípulo de Takeda.

-Emily, no sabía que ustedes..- el asiático se callo al ver la mirada de la joven hervir

-alguien me quiere explicar que sucede- pidió Aiden frustrado

-Soy un amigo… verdad Emily- ella asintió y le coloco una mano a Aiden en el hombro

- es un conocido, espérame quieres-Emily tomo la chaqueta y guio a Shio fuera del dormitorio

-hey, hey, cuidado preciosa-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesta

-vengo por asuntos de Takeda…

-Takeda me pidió que lo cuidara, -¿Qué haces realmente aquí?-

-bien, ya, cálmate…Aiden y yo salíamos de viaje mañana para new york, específicamente a los Hampton

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? ¿a qué?- Emily se movió amenazándolo

-Collen, hay una pista de Collen, que nos lleva a la Iniciativa-

-¿Qué?...

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

-sufrio un accidente, perdió parte de la memoria, dame todo lo que tengan sobre la Iniciativa

-¿Qué hay de Aiden y su salud?

-ira conmigo, me servirá de algo… y yo a el

-¿Cuándo se iran?

-mañana…..


End file.
